


Shut Up and Drive

by Kaslyna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, May be continued, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's a dumb nerd who hacks people on public wifi and doesn't have a getaway driver. That's where Shaw comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat college AU that may be (probably will be) continued as I have time and inspiration to do so. Based on a list of prompts found on Tumblr; the prompt I chose was “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU. Please enjoy!

            Rush hour traffic sucked. Too many people in too little space, and none of them really seemed to want to move when they could. Sameen Shaw growled in frustration as she had to brake for the umpteenth time today-and it wasn’t even like they were on a major street right now. She loved cars, loved to feel the strength and the power of them and the rush she got from speeding down an empty road. But this? She definitely did not love this. This was just another necessary evil of living too far from campus.

            The wail of distant sirens closing in made Shaw groan; there’d be no room to pull off if they came down this street. But just as she was about to pull to the shoulder as best she could and hope no one hit her car, the passenger door-the one downside of this beautiful vintage car was broken locks Shaw hadn’t gotten around to replacing-swung wide open, and a woman who looked like she’d been on a run got in, slammed the door, and finally turned to look at Shaw.

            Blinking at her, the random woman demanded, “Well? What are you waiting for? Drive!”

            “Who the hell are you?!” Shaw was too shocked she hadn’t noticed the woman’s approach to truly feel anger, but her irritation was rising.

            “Are you gonna drive or not?” the woman huffed.

            Shaw snapped, “Not until you tell me who the fuck you are and what you think you’re doing getting into my car and taking me hostage.”

            “Taking you-? Look,” the woman rolled her eyes, like Shaw was a child throwing a tantrum and not the-rightfully-angry owner of the car she’d just broke into, and replied, “Those cops are gonna come this way soon and I don’t wanna be here when they do. It was a lucky guess that your passenger door wouldn’t be locked-you should really fix that.”

            Her nose scrunched in a way both irritating and somehow almost cute when she finished her sentence, smugness oozing out of her like she knew she had the upper hand here, having the information. Shaw realized that if the cops caught them they’d think she’d been helping whoever this was, and with an irritated snarl, she did her best to be as inconspicuous as possible getting off the street and onto a smaller one.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Shaw examined the woman. She was taller, much to Shaw’s annoyance, but with curly brown hair and whiskey colored doe eyes. She didn’t much look like a threat, but anyone who could attract two cop cars had Shaw’s attention, even if she refused to admit it to her-this woman seemed too narcissistic for Shaw to give her the satisfaction.

            “My name is Root,” the woman offered, cheerful despite the stony and mildly awkward silence that had descended as Shaw did her best to take the most circular route to… she didn’t know where. Dammit.

            “Where am I taking you?” Shaw asked, and watched as a wolfish grin slowly lit up Root’s face. What kind of dumbass name was that, anyways?

            “Anywhere you’d like,” Root practically purred, and Shaw wanted to slap her forehead with her hand. Great, just great. Now she’s flirting.

            “Do you want me to tell the cops you took me hostage?” Shaw threatened, but it was only halfhearted and Root seemed to know it.

            Still, she let it slide by relenting with an address. It was halfway across town from Shaw’s apartment, but Shaw sure as hell wasn’t gonna let this irritating (and, okay, hot) stranger know it.

            “What were you doing, anyways?” Shaw asked, maybe about ten minutes later.

            Root smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

            “You shouldn’t taunt the person who has the power to put your ass in jail,” Shaw pointed out.

            “Now now, don’t make empty threats,” Root chided, but then she continued, “A little rogue hacking went wrong. Public wifi, always risky.”

            Shaw rolled her eyes and muttered, “Maybe don’t use the public wifi next time?”

            “Now where’s the fun in that? I prefer to live dangerously, and besides,” Root looked her up and down in what was clearly a sexual manner-and one that had some effect, much to Shaw’s evergrowing annoyance, “I don’t get to meet people as nice looking hacking from home.”

            Shaw rolled her eyes, finding herself more annoyed with her lack of annoyance at the come-on than truly annoyed, and quipped back, “At least have a ride next time.”

            “You offering?” Root’s eyebrow rose.

            “No,” Shaw tried-and probably failed-to hide her smirk at the way Root’s confidence seemed to waver at Shaw’s blatant rejection.

            “Well,” the awkward silence was creeping back, “This was interesting, at least.”

            “I guess,” Shaw returned, “Beats sitting in that traffic.”

            “You go to school near there?” Root asked, curiously, but still casual, like it didn’t really matter to her if Shaw answered or not.

            “Yeah,” Shaw nodded, deciding she could give her this much, “Second year, pre-med.”

            Root smirked, irritating once again as she responded, “Fourth year, computer science.”

            “Why am I not surprised?” Shaw deadpanned.

            They were almost at the address Root had given. Shaw wondered idly if this was really her address. She didn’t really care either way, but she had to admit Root was intriguing. In an irritating, nagging sort of way, like when they were given a false case in her infectious disease class and had to diagnose what it was. A mystery, but not one that Shaw particularly cared if she solved or not.

            Shaw pulled up to the curb outside the address. Root began to get out of the car, leaning back in at the last moment to say with another predatory grin-her face might get stuck like that, and wouldn’t that be a shame, “Thanks for the ride. You got a number if I need another?”

            Shaw rolled her eyes, “You’re a computer hacker. Figure it out yourself.”

            Root’s grin broadened, “I’ll see you around.”

            “Shaw,” Shaw relented, irritated at herself at how easily she’d relented, played Root’s game. But maybe it was because Root hadn’t demanded she do so that she did.

            “See you around, Shaw,” Root replied again, slamming the car door shut.

            Root walked off, and Shaw left and was gone around the curb by the time she’d entered the building.


End file.
